Back For Him
by ArtemisDaGreat
Summary: Almost 18 years ago, Raven left the Titan's, leaving without a trace. After all those years, she's back... with a son. How will this entire situation play out? I suck at summaries but it really is a good story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my 7 OC's.
1. Prologue

**AN:** **Hello fellow Fanfiction reader! I do hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I do writing it. Giving a heads up, I shall up date whenever I can, so keep a look out.**

**~ArtemisDaGreat**

**P.S. Please R&R and tell me what you think...**

**Okay, now I'm done...**

* * *

Age's of the Titan's currently:

Raven: 16

Beast Boy: 16

Robin: 17

Starfire: 17

Cyborg: 18

Bumblebee: 17

Jinx: 16

Kid Flash: 17

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything but the plot and the OC's (Whom you will meet later...)**

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven stumbled into the common room while speaking to each other in drunken slur, hiccuping and giggling every so often. They had just gotten back from a party, celebrating the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil.

Raven staggered and fell, only to have Beast Boy catch her. They stood, face-to-face, oblivious to the fact that they were leaning towards each other... until their lips met. Both shuddered at the fireworks that they felt from the touch.

Beast Boy put his hands on Raven's shoulders and gently pushed her off of him. He looked down at the annoyed Azarathian below him.

She had changed since he first knew her, but not by much. She was starting to gain curves, just enough to define her slim body. At the same time, he had changed as well, but not too much. To his delight, his voice was deeper, he was gaining muscles, and, best of all, he was now taller than Raven.

"Raven," he said breathlessly, "Do you really want to be doing this?"

Raven shrugged, "Might as well. Being drunk is the only time I can actually feel emotion, but every time I do get drunk, I get a huge hangover afterwards. So, I'm not getting drunk again, not for a loooong time..."

Beast Boy smiled, that was all he needed to hear. He crashed his lips against hers, grabbing her waist to get her closer. She put her arms around his shoulders, running her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly, Beast Boy did the unexpected; he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and laughed loudly, something he hadn't heard her do before.

He chuckled and using the wall as support -since he was still drunk as ever- he started walking towards his room, Raven still on his shoulder. When he arrived at his door, he quickly pushed in his code and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

_I'm going to leave what happened next to your imagination..._

* * *

Raven opened her eyes slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the lighting in the room. She groaned and put a hand on her forehead, which was aching in agonizing pain.

_'What happened last night?'_ she asked herself. She looked at herself and tensed, she was naked, but why? She looked around the room and realized where she was, Beast Boy's room. As the wheels started to churn in her head, Raven felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, soon identifying them as Beast Boy's. The state that he was in proved her theory right, she had slept with Beast Boy.

She silently exited the bed and the hold that Beast Boy had on her, wincing at the pain she felt between her legs. She gathered her pieces of clothing that were scattered everywhere around the room and turned towards the unconscious changeling. She sighed quietly as she put her hand on his forehead; using her powers, she erased any memory he had of sleeping with her, and in turn, she had all the events that he remembered implanted into her brain. After that, she silently teleported out of his room and into hers.

She threw her clothes into her dirty pile and hopped into the shower, trying to clean his smell off of her.

Out of no-where, her vision went white and images started floating by...

Her and Beast Boy... erm... together, which was obviously his memory playing, because she didn't remember a thing.

Her vision flashed again, showing her currently, except her stomach was transparent, showing a small heart beating.

Her vision flashed once again, showing her holding a small child in her arms.

Her vision flashed one last time before going back to normal. She fell back against the wall of the shower, breathing deeply from the shock that she was shown.

As she calmed herself down, one thought passed through her head in realization: she was pregnant. More specifically, she was pregnant with Beast Boy's child.

Karma works in horrible ways for her, seeing how that she was a virgin up until that night. Go figure.

She needed to leave and fast, knowing that if she didn't, things would get complicated. She wanted Beast Boy to have a good life, one without some child in it.

She finished her shower, got dressed, and packed all of her things in an enchanted bag that holds as much as she needed. She quickly flew into the common room, jotted down a note, and placed her communicator at the bottom.

Then, with tears in her eyes, she took one last look at the home she had been in since she was 13 and teleported out of the Tower.

* * *

Beast Boy yawned loudly and stretched before gasping at the pain in his head. He got out of bed and soon realized he was naked.

_'Why am I...'_ he thought to himself before the smell of his room hit him. Well, that made sense, but with who? He tried to remember what happened, but all that came up was him going to the party and getting drunk. He shrugged it off as he took a quick shower, got dressed, and went into the common room.

As soon as he got in, he noticed the piece of paper with what looked like Raven's communicator on it.

He read it:

_**Dear Titans,**_

_**By the time you get this note I will already be gone. I need you to know that I left with good cause, not because I wanted to quit. Don't try to look for me, because you won't find me. Please, move on, because I wouldn't want you to be hung up on me when there's a world to protect.**_

_**I'm sorry it had to end this way...**_

_**-Raven**_

Beast Boy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he finished. He quickly took out his communicator and called Robin.

"Robin here." Beast Boy heard his leader say. Robin had just been woken up from the aftermath of what had been the most amazing party he'd ever been to.

"Robin…" the changeling replied quietly.

Robin's eyes widened at the tone of the changeling's voice, "Beast Boy? What's wrong?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath, "She's gone man…"

"Who?"

"…"

Robin was starting to panic, "Beast Boy? Who's gone?"

"Rae; Rae's gone..."

Robin tensed, "W-what do you mean by 'gone'?"

"She left dude…"

Robin hopped up from the floor, which he had woken up from, "HOW?! WHEN?! WHY?!"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Come see for yourself..."

Robin nodded, "Alright, I'll grab Cy and Star and be there in 10. Don't move, got it?"

Beast Boy shrugged again, "Wasn't planning to…"

After that, the line went dead. Beast Boy just sighed and waited.

* * *

When the other's arrived, they saw Beast Boy staring longingly out of the Titan's window.

Robin cleared his throat, "Beast Boy. You said you had something to show us."

Beast Boy just sighed and nodded, walking towards the group and handing Robin a piece of paper.

Robin's eyes widened as he read the note, "We have to find her…"

Beast Boy shook his head, "She doesn't want us to. She left for a reason and we have to respect that." The rest of the gang simply nodded.

Beast Boy swallowed, trying to hold back the tears, "We j-just have to hope t-that she'll come back one day…"


	2. Kane

Right after Raven left, she changed her name to Rachel Roth and bought an entire new wardrobe. Then, she got on a plane to Australia and bought a two-bedroom apartment there.

* * *

Nine months later, she had the baby, which turned out to be a boy. She named him Kane. She thanked all the gods she knew of that he wasn't green.

When he opened his eyes for the first time, she was in a bit of a shock. You see, he had one green eye and one fully functioning white eye. She didn't know how or why he was like that, but she loved him just the same.

* * *

At age 3, Kane morphed into his first animal: a squirrel. Instead of it being green like Beast Boy, it was black, like Kane's hair. **(AN: Those of you who are true Titan's fans should know that Raven's hair is actually black, not purple.)** Fortunately for Raven, Kane looked almost nothing like Beast Boy, aside from the green eye and fangs.

* * *

At age 5, to Raven's dismay, Kane asked about his father. Raven, being the person she is, answered all of his questions.

* * *

At age 7, he gained his Azarathian powers. He had to learn how to control his emotions, just as Raven had to. At this point as well, Raven was able to home in all of her powers, giving her to show and feel emotions, just not a lot at one time. To her surprise, Kane could show a little more emotion than she could, but chose not to in fear of destroying things.

* * *

At age 11, Kane had mastered both his shifting and Azarathian abilities.

* * *

At age 13, Kane created his hero identity, _Verum_, meaning truth in Latin. Raven started to save up to move back to Jump City, wanting Kane to have a relationship with his father.

* * *

Now, here they were, on a plane, heading back to Jump.

Kane was 17 now. He was now 6'0", which was much taller than Raven's height of 5'8" -obviously he had gotten his height from his father-. Even though they lived in Australia for such a long period, Raven made sure that he didn't develop an accent. He had shaggy black hair, which he wore over each of his eyes, depending on the day. He had two bottom lip piercings, one ear full of piercings, and one eyebrow piercing. He was quite handsome, and he knew it too, though he never once bragged about it.

To try to look a little more normal, he wore a magic teeth guard to hide his fangs **(AN: Not sure if that's real or not but just roll with it)** and a green contact on his white eye.

Right now, he was sleeping with his head on his mother's shoulder. They were going to be landing soon enough, and like any person in her situation would be, Raven was nervous. She hadn't been to Jump City in almost 18 years, now, here she was, coming back… and with a kid nonetheless.

* * *

***TIME SKIP***

Kane and Raven had just gotten off of the plane and were now walking through the hustle of the Jump City Airport. Raven was starting to get annoyed; it started as soon as people started bumping into her.

Kane noticed this and quickly asked, "Would you like me to take your bag for you Mom?"

Raven sighed and nodded.

After Kane took her bag, she spoke, "You're probably wondering where we're going..."

Kane merely nodded in response.

"We're going to the apartment that we now own."

Kane finally spoke, "Are we teleporting there?"

Raven nodded, "Right after we get out of this chaotic place."

After a moment, they found the exit. They stepped outside and teleported inside of a cozy looking complex.

They used their powers to unpack, so it only took about 10 minutes.

They sat down on the couch, unsure of what to do next.

Kane's stomach growled, "So... food then."

Raven nodded, "I know just the place..."


	3. Titans

Raven and Kane flew to the door of the mentioned restaurant. She gazed through the window and froze at the sight before her.

Kane followed her gaze to a group of people sitting at a large table. There were 8 of them looked around his mom's age. He put 2 and 2 together and figured those were the Titans.

There was a huge African-American man with what looked like a mechanical body. That was probably Cyborg.

That same man was holding a skinny African-American woman who had short and poofy black hair. Judging by the fact that she had wings that looked like they should be on a bumblebee, that was probably Bumblebee.

Another man was an emerald-green; green skin, green eyes, and green hair. Thinking about his mothers' stories about her hero days, that was most likely Beast Boy, but Kane read that he was going by Changeling now.

Next to Changeling was a blonde woman that Kane didn't recognize, but thought nothing of it and kept going.

An orangish woman was sitting at the table, digesting large amounts of mustard. Obviously, that was Starfire.

Next to Starfire was a man who looked as though he had a permanent scowl on his face. He also wore a mask that covered his eyes. Judging by character, that's probably Robin, who goes by Nightwing nowadays.

A pale woman with long, shoulder-length pink hair, and pink cat eyes. Judging by the feel of her, Kane was guessing that was Jinx.

Next to Jinx sat a man with fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a quick demeanor and a permanent smirk on his face. That was most likely Kid Flash, who now goes by Flash.

After reviewing the Titans before him, Kane spoke, "If you want to go somewhere else, we can."

Raven shook her head, "It's time for you to meet your extended family." With that, Raven strolled into the restaurant.


	4. Reunion

When the vaguely familiar scent of herbal tea and dust hit Changeling's nose, he immediately looked to where it had originated.

There, in front of the door, stood a women who looked a lot like an older version of his long-lost teammate, Raven... Except this person was wearing regular clothing instead of a leotard and a hoodie instead of a cloak.

He shot up out of his seat, ignoring the confused looks of the group he was with. He strolled up to the women and looked at her closely. If this wasn't Raven, then this was a clone or magic double or something that looked exactly like her.

"Raven?" he asked, his heart full of hope. The woman turned to him slowly, not meeting his eyes.

She spoke quietly, "Miss me?"

Directly after hearing her response, Changeling pulled Raven into a crushing hug, feeling tears threatening to fall upon his face.

"You came back..." he whispered.

"Can't... breathe..." Raven wheezed out.

Changeling immediately let go and wiped the tears from his eyes. He grabbed Raven's hand and led her toward the older Titans.

He cleared his throat and the groups eyes turned toward he and Raven.

Hit with instant recognition, Starfire gasped loudly, and tears started forming in her eyes, "I-is that-"

Raven interrupted, "It is Star..." She pulled Raven into one of her classic Starfire-hugs.

"Not... again..." Raven wheezed.

Starfire dropped the empath and quickly wiped away her tears.

The rest of the group watched with confusion.

Nightwing spoke, "Umm... Star, who's that?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "You'd think after all these years that the greatest team of heroes -other than the JLA- would remember their old teammate."

Nightwing's eyes sparked with recognition, "Raven?"

Raven once again rolled her eyes, "Took you long enough.."

With that said, the rest of the older titans -excluding one- ran up to greet the long-lost teammate.

Though people were talking to her, Raven's eye's flickered toward a blonde woman who looked a lot like an older version of- "Terra?"

Terra smiled at the sound of her name and stood, "Hey Raven, long time no see..."

Raven looked at her wide-eyed, "No shit... But, how are you here?"

Terra shrugged, "Long story..." Raven nodded, she could live with that.

* * *

Kane used his acute senses to watch and listen to the entire dilemma. They all were chatting about random things for a few moments before Nightwing cleared his throat.

He listened as Nightwing spoke, "Why don't you order your food and afterwards we can head to the Tower. That way we can truly catch up with you after all these years?"

Kane smiled, thinking of the perfect way to introduce himself. He flipped out his phone and quickly texted his mother:

(**Kane**/_Raven_)**  
**

**dont tell them about me yet... just agree 2 goin 2 the Tower**

Raven's phone beeped, indicating that she got it. She raised an eyebrow before replying:

_y?_

**cuz i want it 2 be a surprise**

_wat r u planning?_

**ull see, but i promise its not bad**

_fine_

**thnx, oh and can u order me 1 cheeseburger and 1 tofu-burger**

_would u like fries with that?_

**yes please**

_k_

**alright, meet u at the Tower then**

_bye_

Raven closed her phone and finally replied to the question she was asked, "Yeah, sure..."

"Oh joy!" Starfire yelled happily. Raven shook her head in humor and quickly ordered her son's order and then ordered a fish fry for herself. After she payed and got her order, she walked back to the group with her large bag.

Changeling looked at the gigantic bag and laughed, "Damn Rae, little hungry aren't we?"

Raven shot him a glare, "Don't call me Rae..." she paused, taking a deep breath. "So, how am I getting to the Tower?"

Cyborg spoke up, "Well, if you want, you can ride in the T-car with Terra, Bee, and I."

Raven rolled her eyes, "You _still_ have that thing?"

Cyborg chuckled, "Yup, it still runs as bad-ass as ever."

Nightwing spoke up, "We should probably get going."

The Titans then piled in to their into their designated vehicles, excluding Jinx and Flash.

Changeling rode on a green, purple, and black motorcycle, which he had gotten a year after Raven left.

Nightwing and Starfire were riding on a blue and black motorcycle, which Nightwing had gotten after he became, well, Nightwing.

Jinx was riding piggy-back on Flash's back, whom was running at a normal car speed.

Cyborg and Bee were at the front of the T-car while Terra and Raven sat quietly in the back.

As they approached the Tower, Raven wondered what her son was planning and then she braced herself for the road ahead...


	5. Meet the Family

As Raven entered the Tower, she saw a group of 6 kids who all resembled the older Titans. They all looked at Raven curiously, which in turn made Raven curious about them.

Raven turned to her old teammates, "I'm guessing these kids are yours..."

Bumblebee laughed, "Yeah, we forgot to mention them..."

"Who's that?" one of the kids asked curiously.

"Remember how we told you about are old teammate Raven and how she left?" Cyborg asked.

All of the kids nodded, so Cyborg added, "Well, here she is... back after nearly 18 years..." He gestured to Raven, who waved nervously.

Nightwing was about to speak when a lot of the room's objects started to float around the room. A figure in a black shirt, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, some sort of black trench-coat with a hood, black combat boots, and a black skull mask -whom Raven knew was Kane, seeing as that's his hero uniform, excluding the mask- flew in.

The entire Titan's group -excluding Raven- stood at a ready to attack.

"So, I finally get to meet the famous Titans," Kane said in his best villain voice, although it was muffled from the mask. He looked at his mother and winked, showing her that this was his entire plan.

Raven rolled her eyes; Kane was so dramatic sometimes.

"Who are you?" Nightwing growled menacingly.

Kane shook his head tauntingly, "That's for me to know and you to find out." He then cackled in a cliché villain way, including hand gestures and all.

Raven facepalmed, "You know, you were pretty intimidating up until the cackling part..."

Kane put his arms up in defeat, "Yeah, but how do you rate my entrance?"

Raven shrugged, "I'd give it a good 8 out of 10."

Kane laughed and landed on the ground, "I guess I can live with that..."

Jinx cleared her throat, grabbing the two empaths attention.

She raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

Kane chuckled nervously, "Well for one thing, I'm not actually evil."

Everyone looked at him, confused.

Flash spoke up, "Then why did you act like a villain?"

Kane shrugged, "I wanted to come in with a bang."

Nightwing furrowed his eyebrows, "Well, I'm thoroughly confused..."

Changeling looked at Kane curiously, "Who are you?"

"Name's Kane..." came Kane's muffled reply.

Starfire flew over to him, "Please tell me, where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?"

Everyone except Kane groaned, instead he answered her questions as quickly as she asked them, "Earth. Flew. Black. Sure..."

Starfire pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, which he didn't seem to be bothered by, and screamed, "OH JOY!"

Cyborg spoke up, "Well. Now that that's over, tell us why your here?"

Kane put his arm around Raven, "Just trying to see what Mom's old teammates are like..."

At the word mom, everyone's eyes snapped towards Raven, who looked annoyed.

"Yes, he's my son, so what?" she snapped. Everyone's jaws dropped and their gazes kept flickering between the two, trying to find the resemblance.

Bumblebee got her cool back first, "How old are you?"

"17," Kane replied automatically.

Changeling had realization dawn upon him; Raven had been gone for almost 18 years, this boy was 17.

"He's the reason you left," he said quietly, tears threatening to fall.

Again, everyone's gaze's turned toward Raven, who whispered sadly, "What else was I supposed to do?"

An awkward silence fell upon the room, the pressure of the tension heavy.

Kane clasped his hands together, "Well, that was a lovely chat, but I, for one, want to meet the family."

Raven glared at him but her eyes showed she was grateful for him trying to loosen things up.

Cyborg went up first, though he had a angry glare pointed at Kane, "Hey kid, I'm Cyborg."

Kane laughed, "So this is the famous Cyborg... Huh, I imagined you shorter..."

Cyborgs glare softened and he actually laughed at Kane's joke, "You're alright with me kid..."

Kane nodded and went on to the next Titans, laughing and joking with them so he could lighten up the mood, until he got to Nightwing, who looked angry. Let's just say, if looks could kill, Kane would of been dead a hundred times over.

"H-hello Mr. Nightwing sir..." Kane started weakly.

Nightwing said nothing, he just continued to glare... until finally, he actually smiled, "Tip to the wise, try not to make your entrance so spontaneous next time..."

Kane smiled, his confidence growing, "Tip noted sir."

Nightwing laughed, "It's Nightwing. No need to get scared, I was just messing with you..."

Kane laughed, "Good one!"

Nighwing walked off and Kane turned to the last adult Titan, Changeling... a.k.a. Kane's father who doesn't know he's Kane's father.

"Hey D-dude!" Kane greeted, cursing himself for almost calling the changeling Dad.

"Sup dude?" Changeling asked, smiling widely.

Before Kane could say anything else, Changeling spoke again, "So, you're Rae's kid huh?"

Kane raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, is it really that hard to believe?"

Changeling smiled again, "Not at all, you guys are actually a lot alike..."

Kane was about to ask him to explain but before he could, a caucasian girl about 5' 3" with long, black hair and hazel eyes walked up, "Hey, I'm Dakota. I'm Nightwing and Starfire's daughter." She then extended her hand.

Kane shook her outstretched hand, "Hi. Obviously, I'm Kane. It's nice to meet you."

She laughed, "Nice to meet you too."

Dakota let go of his hand and looked at the group that was behind her, "Well, are you just going to sit there or are you going to introduce yourselves?" Not one person moved from where they stood.

Kane smirked from under the mask, "Oh come on, I don't bite that hard."

The rest of the group looked uneasy, but finally a boy who resembled a slightly younger version of Kid Flash walked up, "What's happenin'? The name's Wally. My parents are Flash and Jinx."

"Hey man, it's nice to meet you," was Kane's muffled reply.

"Likewise," Wally replied. The younger boy grinned, "Nice entrance by the way."

Kane laughed, "It was a lot of fun."

Wally walked back and a boy who looked a lot like Nightwing -as Robin- without his mask on walked up, "Hey, I'm Ryker, I'm Dakota's older brother; in other words, I'm Nightwing and Starfire's kid." Like his sister, he outstretched his hand.

Kage shook his hand, "Good to know. Nice to meet you."

Ryker nodded before walking back to the group.

A muscular African-American boy who was about 6'2", had deep brown eyes and a light-fade hair-cut strolled up, "'Sup man? I'm Tyrese, Cyborg and Bumblebee's son."

Kane looked up at the teen in awe, "Holy crap, you're huge."

Tyrese laughed, "I get that a lot."

Kane nodded dumbly, "I can see why..."

"Well, it was nice to meet you."

Kane shook his head to snap out of his trance, "Yeah, you too."

All that was left were 3 girls, whom all of which refused to move from their spot.

"Oh come on!" Dakota groaned.

"We're not going until he takes off the mask," the youngest one stated.

Everyone groaned, except Kane, who laughed instead.

"Really? That's what this is about?" Kane asked through his laughs.

"Just do it," Tyrese stated.

Kane shrugged before taking the mask -which was a full-head mask.

Kane smiled from under his hood, "Better?" **(AN: If you weren't aware, Kane has his hood up like Raven does throughout the entire series...)**

The youngest of the girls strolled over happily, "Hey, I'm Grace. I'm Ty's little sister, a.k.a. Cyborg and Bumblebee's daughter." Grace was African-American, was about 4'11", had dark brown eyes, and had her hair in Bumblebee-style pigtails.

Kane grinned, "It's nice to finally meet you Grace."

Grace laughed, "Same with you Hood-boy." After that, she walked off, leaving Kane with an amused look on his face.

A Caucasian girl around 5'5" with blonde shoulder-length hair, and deep emerald eyes walked up, and what she said made both Raven and Kane's stomach's clench: "Hey, I'm Bree, I'm Changeling and Terra's daughter."

Kane used all of his will power to prevent anything exploding and tried to smile, "Hey, it's nice to meet you."

_'I have a sister…' _he thought as he shook her hand and she left.

The next and last person that Kane was supposed to meet was the one that snapped him out of his thoughts. She was caucasion, was about 5'6" in height, had blue cat eyes, and long red hair with pink tips.

"Hey, I'm Natalie, I'm Jinx and Flash's daughter," was all she said.

Kane didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to grab her and protect her; to keep her from any harm, no matter what the cost. He wanted- no, scratch that- he **needed** her…

_'Wait, what? Where did that come from?'_

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," Kane replied.

After that, she walked off, and Kane watched her, looking a bit like a lost puppy.

**_"She will be mine…" _**a deep, gruff voice growled inside of Kane's head.

"Oh no…" Kage murmured to himself. He could already tell that this was really bad.


	6. Confession

As everyone chatted, Kane nearly ran over to his mother.

"Something's wrong," he whispered urgently in her ear.

Raven's eyes widened and she automatically grabbed Kane and moved him off to the side.

"What is it?" she whispered, her gaze hard and her face serious.

"You know how you said that my father has an animalistic beast that he can't control inside of him?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, I think I may have one genetically."

"What?!" she hissed. This was bad; this was very bad.

Raven took a deep breath, now was not the time to lose her cool, "How do you know?"

Kane looked down, finding sudden interest in his shoes. He muttered something in response, though Raven didn't understand what he said.

"Tell me! Now!" she snapped quietly.

Kane sighed before whispering, "I-I think he may have chosen Natalie as his mate..."

"What?!" she screeched louder than she wanted to, causing them to have the attention of the room.

"Everything okay?" Changeling asked, still suspicious about Raven's supposed 'son'.

Kane quickly responded, "Mom only yelled because I told her that we didn't get a chance to eat yet."

Nightwing gestured to the table near the kitchen, "By all means, eat. We can discuss what happened to you later." He turned to the rest of the group, "Why don't you kids get dressed for bed? The rest of us can change into new uniforms. (AN: In this, the older Titans always wear their uniforms, just in case of any trouble) After that, we can watch a movie or something."

A few murmured agreements were made and soon, everyone had gone to do as suggested.

Kane and Raven awkwardly moved themselves to the table, where there they started to sort out what was whose.

"So, Changeling's my father..." Kane pointed out.

Raven sighed, "Yes, he is..."

Kane opened up his boxes that were holding his food, "So, uh, w-when are we going to tell him about me?"

Raven froze; she had nearly forgotten about actually telling Changeling that Kane was his, "I-I don't know... I don't think any time soon. I mean, I just came back after almost 18 years; with a kid nonetheless... I just don't know how I'm supposed to tell him that..." she trailed off as the mentioned changeling walked into the room before putting on water and grabbing ingredients for tea.

Feeling eyes on him, Changeling turned towards the two empaths.

"What?" he asked obliviously.

"Since when do you drink tea?" Raven replied.

Changeling shifted uncomfortably, obviously embarrassed, "Uh, y-you know, about... a month after you left..."

Raven blushed slightly, "That long?"

Changeling smiled meekly, "It reminded me of you; i-it made me not forget who you were..."

Raven blushed even more before quickly putting up her hood so it wouldn't show.

It took everything in Kane's power to not laugh at the situation.

"So, what do you have there?" Changeling asked, pointing to the food that lay in front of the empaths.

Kane smiled, "For my Mom, we have fish-fry, and for me we have a cheeseburger."

By this time, the rest of the group started filing in.

Changeling scrunched up his nose at the meals, "That's disgusting."

Kane started sifting through his things before finding his forgotten tofu-burger, "Oh wait, I forgot the tofu-burger. Oops, I guess I mistook the container as fries instead of a burger..."

Changeling's expression changed considerably, "You eat tofu?"

"Yeah. I eat both tofu and meat; but personally, I like tofu better." Kane replied happily before taking a huge bite out of his tofu-burger as a point.

* * *

***Time Skip***

After finishing up their meals and cleaning up, Raven and Kane sat on the gigantic couch and chatted with the rest of the group.

"So Raven, where have you been all these years?" Bumblebee asked.

"We've been in the Outback lass," Kane replied in an Australian accent. **(AN: I'm sorry if I offended anyone who is actually is from Australia or has an Australian accent.)**

"All the way out there?" Jinx asked curiously.

Raven shrugged, "I figured I'd get as far away as possible."

"If you lived all the way out there, why doesn't Kane have one?" Terra asked for the first time that night.

"I didn't want him to..." Raven replied.

A few murmurs were heard before a loud yawn was heard.

Kane, the source of the yawn, got up from the seat that he was in, "I'm beat; I think we should be heading home..."

Raven nodded before standing up, "It's been fun guys..."

Changeling quickly stood up, "Wait a minute... You guys can't leave... Maybe you guys could stay over for the night..."

Everyone's gazes drifted towards Nightwing, who smiled, "We still have your room vacant..."

"Pleeeeease Rae?" Changeling asked with puppy dog eyes.

Raven rolled her eyes, "What are you 5?"

"PWEEEEEEEEEASE WAVEN?" Changeling asked louder.

"Fine..." Raven gave in.

An eruption of cheers were heard throughout the Tower.

"Should I go get some clothes for us?" Kane piped in.

Raven nodded, "That would be very kind of you."

Kane smiled and walked out of the little area before creating a portal to the two's apartment. He soon walked through and a minute or two later he arrived back to the Tower, a bag in hand.

"Where am I putting this?" Kane asked.

"Your mom's old room I guess," Nightwing replied.

"Annnd where is that exactly?"

Nightwing laughs, "I bet one of the kids would show you."

Kane looked towards the kids, "Sure, why not."

"I'll do it," Bree piped up.

Kane gulped, this would be a _fun_ experience. Though he wanted to debate, he nodded none-the-less.

Bree got up from her seat and motioned for him to follow her, which of course, Kane obeyed.

As they walked through the vacant hallways of the Tower, Bree started up a conversation, "So, what's with the hood? I mean, it's not that light in the hallways..."

"Oh damn, forgot I had it on..." Kane replied before finally taking off his hood.

Bree laughed and a comfortable silence fell between the two.

As they reached the door of his mother's old dwelling, Bree spoke up, "You know, you smell familiar."

Kane cocked an eyebrow, "I _smell_ familiar?"

Bree laughed, "I'm sorry, that must sound weird."

Kane shrugged, "I've heard weirder."

Bree laughed once again and at that they reached the door.

Though there was a lock one the door, Bree opened without a code.

"We keep it unlocked because it's vacant," she explained.

Kane nodded and stepped in to the room, and as weird as it sounds, it smelled like his mom.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," Bree announced before starting to head out of the room.

Kane grabbed her wrist before she could leave, "Wait."

_'What am I doing?'_ Kane asked himself.

"Yeah?" Bree asked.

Kane stuck his head out the doorway to make sure if anyone was in the hallways. He then closed the door and locked it quietly. He pulled Bree into the middle of the room, and this was the point where Bree was starting to be afraid.

"W-What's with all the secrecy?" she stuttered.

"I'm about to tell you something that doesn't leave this room unless permitted by me..."

Bree let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Why me?"

Kane sighed and looked at the ground, "Because it concerns you..."

Bree furrowed her eyebrows, "Please don't tell me your confessing your love for me even though we've known each other for less then 4 hours."

Kane laughed and shook his head, "No, nothing like that, quite the opposite actually."

"You're coming out of the closet?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"If you'd shush and let me explain, we could get through this."

Bree laughed and nodded, "That works.."

Kane smiled, "Actually, maybe you should sit down for this."

Bree sat down on the old bed hesitantly.

"Alright, here it goes, Bree-"

"You sure you aren't confessing your love?"

"Bree!" Kane snapped.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, Bree, I'm your brother..."


	7. Transformation

**AN: I'm just giving a little help on to what the major descriptions are in this fanfic.**

**Original Titans:**

Raven:

Age: 33

Changeling:

Age: 33

Nightwing:

Age: 34

Starfire:

Age (Earth years): 34

Cyborg:

Age: 35

Bumblebee:

Age: 34

Jinx:

Age: 33

Flash:

Age: 34

Terra:

Age: 33 (I'll explain more later...)

Other:

Nightwing and Starfire are married.

Cyborg and Bumblebee are married.

Jinx and Flash are married.

Changeling and Terra are _NOT_ married, they only dated.

**OCs (I shall explain their powers and other things later as well...):**

Kane:

Age: 17

Hero Name: Verum

Natalie:

Age: 15

Hero Name: Hex

Wally Jr.:

Age: 13

Hero Name: Kid Flash

Dakota:

Age: 14

Hero Name: Blue Jay

Ryker:

Age: 15

Hero Name: Robin

Bree:

Age: 15

Hero Name: Shift

Grace:

Age: 12

Hero Name: Wasp

Tyrese:

Age: 15

Hero Name: Haywire

**After that huge hunk of information, it is _finally_ time to read the next chapter!**

* * *

_"Bree, I'm your brother..."_

Bree paled considerably, "W-What?"

"I'm your brother," Kane repeated.

Bree opened her mouth and closed it, looking a bit like a fish.

"B-but, you're Raven's son..." she said weakly.

"Annd Changeling's my father," Kane added.

"P-Prove it..." she challenged.

Kane sighed and moved away from the bed before morphing into a chipmunk, then a cat, then a dog, and finally back to his human form.

Bree's jaw slacked, "B-but-but how?"

"Long story short, my Mom and your Dad got drunk, they, well, erm, slept together, Mom had a vision about having me and then she left," Kane explained calmly.

"So, you're the product of a one night stand?"

Kane laughed, "Pretty much."

Bree thought for a moment, "When are you going to tell Dad?"

Kane shrugged, "When the time's right I guess."

Bree walked over and put her hands on his shoulders, making him face her, "It will only be harder as time goes by..."

"B-But-"

"But nothing Kane; You need to tell him. _Now_."

"My Mom... she'll freak."

"Just take him off to the side, I think he'll understand..."

Kane sighed, "I guess... Let's do this before I change my mind..."

Bree nodded and unlocked the door before walking out into the hallways.

* * *

As they reached the middle of the common room, Kane saw something that hit him hard; Natalie and Ryker, sitting together closer than friends would.

Kane heard a loud growl, soon realizing that it came from him.

**_"She. Is.__ MINE!" _**the Beast growled loudly in Kane's head.

As everyone turned towards him, he turned towards Bree, "_RUN!_"

"Kane what's-"

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!_" Kane screamed. At that point, Bree ran towards the rest of the family, whom of which were backing up, trying to get away from Kane._  
_

He met his mother's eyes at gave her a look that said, 'sorry' and started shaking violently. He gritted his teeth and held back a scream as he felt nearly every single bone in his body shift to a different place.

Watching her son shift in pain was impossible for Raven. she stood up and instinctively ran towards him.

"Kane, you have to listen to me, I need you to calm down," she ordered.

"I-I can't; I-I'm sorry Mom," Kane said through gritted teeth. Afterwards, he started to shift into a large, testosterone-filled beast. Unlike Changeling though, his coat was sleek black, and he was stronger and larger as well. He started raging through the kitchen, throwing anything he could find.

"Dear god," Raven mumbled under her breath. She knew she wouldn't be able to calm him down, not like Changeling. This was different... she needed-

"Natalie."

The red-head hesitantly looked up from her spot, "Yes?"

Raven sighed, "You have to calm him down."

"WHAT?!" the entire room snapped, grabbing the Beast's attention.

He looked over at Natalie and bounded over to her before picking her up, ignoring the rest of the population.

"Calm him down!" Raven ordered.

Natalie looked the Beast in the eyes before speaking soothingly, "Kane, I need you to calm down."

The Beast froze and looked at the room, as if coming to realization of what it was doing.

The Beast howled loudly before setting Natalie on the ground. It started to shrink until it looked like Kane again.

Kane was about to drop to the ground when Natalie rushed over and caught him time.

"Take him to the infirmary," Nightwing ordered.

He turned to Raven, "After that, _you_ have some explaining to do..."

Raven cursed, _'Dear lord, help me now...'_


	8. Waking Up

**AN: I know my author's note's are getting annoying but I have a proposition for you readers out there; I'd like to use a couple of OCs for villains and other stuff like that, so if you are interested, PM me or fill out the OC form below and post it in the reviews! I thank all of you who read this and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Back For Him...**

**~ArtemisDaGreat**

**OC FORM:**

Hero or Villain?:

Actual Name:

Hero/Villain Name:

Age:

Outfit (Like what does their costume look like?):

Powers:

Skin color:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Other details that I should know of:

* * *

Raven paced the floors of the common room, waiting for Kane to wake up.

"He's mine, isn't he?" a voice asked behind her.

She turned to see Changeling leaning against the wall, a look of both anger and sadness plastered on his face.

Raven sighed, "I didn't want you to find out this way."

Changeling growled, "And how was I supposed to find out Rae?! For Christ sake's we never even-"

He cut himself off, "The day you left, I woke up and realized I had slept with someone... it was you..."

Raven looked at him with a sorrowful expression that told him his guess was right.

He sighed, "Were you even planning on telling me?"

Raven sighed, "I was... I just don't know when."

"He's my _son_, Rae... I-I just..."

"Please don't hate him, it's not his fault," Raven begged sadly.

He looked at her sad expression; she looked like she was about to cry. Raven didn't cry; okay, rarely did she cry.

He walked over to her and hugged her, just like he did all those years ago, "I could _never_ hate him. I'm just as much a part of making him as you are," he pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes, "Just promise me next time, if anything _this_ important happens, tell me."

Raven nodded through her tears and pulled Changeling into a tight hug. She started to sob uncontrollably, and Changeling was right there to calm her down.

After Raven's sobs turned into mere sniffles, Changeling spoke, "Come on, we should check and see if _our_ son is okay..."

Raven smiled and nodded, allowing him to lead her toward the infirmary.

* * *

Kane awoke to an annoying beeping sound.

He opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurry.

"Kane!" he heard his mother call.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and groaned, everything hurt.

"Wah happin?" he managed out.

"The Beast happened," she answered gravely, "I should've done something instead of just sitting there; I knew the severity of the situation and instead I decided to wait it out."

Finally able to see, he put a hand on his mothers, which lay on his chest, "Shhh, hey, i' wan' yo' faul'... it' my de-demon n' I couln't 'ntrol it."

Raven shook her head, about to speak when Changeling spoke first, "Actually it's my fault kid, I'm the reason you have the Beast in you in the first place."

Kane eyes shot open, suddenly awake, "I don't understand-"

"After the Beast's appearance, it was sorta obvious that you're my kid. You aren't as slick as you think..."

Kane looked away, "I'm sorry..."

Changeling raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"Everything... for causing trouble, for not telling you, for being born..." Kane muttered the last part.

"Hey!" Changeling called, causing Kane to look up, "There's no reason for you to beat yourself up about this..."

Kane sighed, "Fine, you win."

Changeling was about to respond when Nightwing walked in, the rest of the group following him.

Kane sat up, wincing in pain, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Bree ran over to him, "Kane!"

She hugged him gently, "Don't ever do that to me again. I just got you, I don't want to lose you just as fast."

Kane laughed weakly, "Love you too sis."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a certain _beastly_ problem to take care of," Nightwing said.

Kane cleared his throat, "We do..."

"Well, why don't you tell us what happened?"

"I know just as much as you do sir."

Nightwing sighed, "Can you at least tell me why it was that only Natalie could calm it down?"

Kane looked away and sighed before looking into Nightwing's eyes, "It wants her... as his mate..."


	9. Leaving

_"It wants her... as his mate..."_

Everyone's gazes shifted from Kane to Natalie, who looked pale and completely horrified.

She slowly walked over to Kane and angrily slapped Kane across the face.

"Liar!" she screamed, now having both Ryker and Tyrese hold her back as she ranted.

"How do you think I feel about this?" Kane asked accusingly.

Natalie glared, "I-"

"I pretty much, like in Twilight,_ imprinted_ on a girl I just met, whom by the way, is blaming _me_ for telling the truth... I have an animalistic, testosterone-filled beast that comes out if anyone so much as touches her," the boys let go of Natalie immediately, "Best of all, I have no control over any of this, and the entire process is painful in general," Kane snapped.

Raven looked at her son incredulously; from the start she taught him to be polite and kind, she didn't want him to end up like her: snappy and quite sarcastic.

She then remembered the effects that the beast had on Changeling; he turned mean, egotistic, hot-headed, and a whole mess of things that he truly wasn't. She now knew it was happening to Kane as well.

"So, Uncle Changeling's your dad?" Wally commented, trying to lighten the mood.

Kane's demeanor softened, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"What's it like shifting?" Grace asked eagerly.

Kane smiled, "Most of the time, it's more fun then you can imagine."

Soon enough, he was joking and laughing to try to ease the mood of the situation.

Raven raised an eyebrow, she was confused on how quickly Kane started acting like his normal self again.

Realization once again dawned upon her; Kane was fighting it. He didn't want to become the monster again, so he fought.

Suddenly, as he was joking around, Kane's heart monitor started to speed up drastically.

Everyone backed away as Kane started to shake.

A growl escaped his throat, followed by a gruff, **"The girl will be mine!"**

"Kane" looked straight at Natalie and smirked evilly, sending chills down the girls spine.**  
**

Weird thing was, after smirking, Kane groaned and closed his eyes, and after a minute, he started breathing in and out smoothly.

Soon, the heart monitor slowed down, and Kane opened his eyes, "I don't know how long I can keep him in..."

"How long do we have?" Flash asked.

Kane shrugged, "A few days at the most. My powers only last so long."

Nightwing sighed, "That means we have a limited time to help Kane..."

Kane shook his head, "No need for that; once I'm better, I'm leaving the Tower. I'll be back once I can control it..."

Everyone looked at Kane with wide eyes.

"No you're not," Bree snapped.

Kane looked around the room, before setting his eyes on Natalie for a moment, "It's the only way I can protect you..."

Natalie looked away, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

Raven looked at Kane and saw the familiar look of determination in his eyes; that look told her no matter what, he was leaving, with or without permission.

"Kane," she started, grabbing everyone's attention, "You have to promise me something."

Kane nodded, "Anything Mom."

Raven sighed, "Promise you'll come back safe..."

Kane hesitantly stood up and hugged her, "Always..."

He looked at his father, who looked grim.

"I'll be okay Changeling," Kane said hesitantly.

Changeling was about to say that Kane could call him Dad, but Kane spoke first, "I know you're probably wondering why I didn't call you Dad... I haven't earned that right yet. When I come back, you can tell me if I earned it or not..."

With that, he stuck out his hand, and Changeling shook it a bit unwillingly.

He walked towards his mother, hugged her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He turned to his sister, who had tears flowing down her eyes, and she bombarded him with a hug.

"Don't you dare get hurt, as I said before, I just got you, I am not losing you just as fast," she whispered.

He smiled, "Wasn't planning on it..."

He gave her once last squeeze before turning toward the rest of the group.

Since he knew he wasn't welcomed much anymore, he simply gave a sharp nod before heading out the door.

Natalie felt herself choke up._ 'Why am I feeling this way? o couldn't care less about the kid. He was an annoying goth who has an ego the size of the way he stared at me was creepy, yet I couldn't help but be drawn to his emerald eyes... His smile could make a girl's heart melt in a second and his demeanor was very attract- Wait what?! Snap out of it Nat...'_

* * *

**KANE POV (Finally)**

I looked at the Tower one last time before flying off and into the night.

I don't know when I'll be back, but I_ will_ return and that's a promise...


	10. Return

**AN: I know that my chapters have a some editing things that I have to do, and I'm happy to announce that they will be fixed! **

**~ArtemisDaGreat**

* * *

**KANE POV**

It's been 3 months since I left the Tower; 3 months since I saw my family; 3 months since I saw _her..._

I'm better now; and as promised, it's time to go home...

* * *

**NO ONE POV**

Kane had been flying for hours, not wanting to stop in anticipation of arriving at his destination.

Finally, he had the Tower in his sights, soon landing silently on the roof.

He shouldered his bag and entered as quietly as possible, not wanting to cause attention.

He teleported through a common room wall and stood there in the corner of the room silently.

He watched as Tyrese and Ryker battled in some racing game, shouting and rough-housing along the way.

Grace and Wally ran around the room, playing some game that they just thought up.

Bree, Natalie, and Dakota all walked in simultaneously, walking and chatting about nothing in particular.

Kane smiled at the happy sight and figured the adults were probably off fighting some villains.

Kane stealthily stepped out of the corner and leaned against the wall.

"I wonder when Kane will be back," Bree sighed.

Dakota put a comforting hand on Bree's shoulder, in a way telling her that everything was okay.

Bree sighed; she missed her brother more than she thought she would...

Kane smiled at his sister's affection toward him.

"I think that time is sooner rather then later," Kane commented, causing everyone's attention to turn to him.

Everyone but Bree's jaw dropped; Bree instead squealed loudly, "Kane!"

Kane dropped his bag and opened up his arms, inviting her for a hug, which she gladly excepted.

"I missed you," she commented, snuggling into the crook of his shoulder and let the tears she had flow.

Kane rubbed her back soothingly, "I missed you too sis."

Kane pulled away from the hug slowly, looking at his sister happily, "So, how've you been kid?"

Bree playfully rolled her eyes, "Leave it to you to totally disregard the fact that you disappeared for 3 months."

He looked at her questioningly, "What makes you think you know so much about me?"

"Wellll, I may have asked Raven about you to learn as much as possible," Bree admitted.

"Oh, so you and my mother are on a first name basis now?" Kane questioned playfully.

Bree laughed, "Indeed we are."

Kane smiled and remembered the rest of the people in the room.

Turning towards them, he put a brotherly hold on his sisters shoulder.

"Uh, hey," he said meekly, trying to earn a better impression.

Not one person replied, instead he was met with questioning and fearful looks. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"You're okay now, right?" Wally asked hesitantly, receiving glares from everyone but Bree and Kane.

Kane smiled warmly, "More than okay..."

Wally smiled as well, "Well, then welcome back bro."

Kane walked up to Wally and kneeled down to his height, "Great to be back."

Before he could speak again, Wally was outspoken by Kane, "Question, is my mother living here now?"

Wally nodded, "She wanted to be here when you came back..."

Kane smiled and ruffled Wally's hair, though Wally was quite annoyed with the gesture.

"I brought something for you," Kane admitted, using his powers to grab his near-full bag.

"Really?" Wally asked incredulously.

"Well, I brought something for everyone, but you get your gift first..." Kane replied before grabbing a small item from his bag.

Kane moved to Wally and pressed the item in his hands gently.

Wally closed his hand and brought it up to his face before opening it.

Nearly everyone jumped when Wally screamed, "COOL! THANKS KANE!"

He ran over to Natalie excitedly, "Natalie look!"

Natalie looked at the item, an average sized shark tooth, before looking at Kane suspiciously.

Wally looked at Kane, "Where did you get this?"

Kane smiled humbly, "I got it when I was hunting for food out on one of the islands I stayed on."

Wally gave him a questioning look, in which Kane replied, "I'll explain everything when everyone's here..."

Wally grinned and walked over to Grace, showing it to her, before grabbing her wrist and leading her to Kane, although she partly didn't want to.

Smiling at her nervousness, Kane reached into his bag once again.

He kneeled once again, gently opening Grace's hands and placing her present in her cupped hands.

Grace gasped loudly. There, in her hands, was a beautiful seashell, naturally decorated with dozens of colors, and even then, it shined in the light.

Kane smiled as she hugged him happily, thanking him over and over.

Kane let go of the hug and grabbed yet another item from his bag.

He went over to Dakota and grabbed her shaking hand.

He smiled, trying to show her that there was no need to be afraid.

"Here," he said, giving her the small item.

"A clam?" she asked, both frightened and amused.

"Open it," he replied eagerly.

Dakota obeyed, feeling herself gasp at the item inside.

"A pearl..." she whispered.

"One that is all natural too," Kane added.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kane once again walked over to his bag, grabbing out another item.

He walked over to the two teen boys that were now not sucked into their game.

"Tyrese," he said, handing his present to the boy.

Tyrese looked at Kane questioningly when he saw his gift: a multicolored scale in a sealed glass flask.

"A scale?" Tyrese asked.

Kane smiled, "Not just any scale. A scale that belongs to a new species that hasn't been discovered yet."

"You're kidding," Tyrese commented, not believing a word Kane said.

Though the smile on Kane's face only got bigger, giving Tyrese his answer.

"NO WAY! DUDE, THANKS!" Tyrese shouted excitedly.

"It's no problem," Kane replied humbly.

He used his powers to bring over what looked like a worn rag that was jumbled up into a ball.

Kane clasped it in his hand gently and grabbed a hesitant Ryker's hand before gently placing the clump in his hands.

Ryker, now more curious than afraid, gently unwrapped the old rag until reaching its center.

Ryker was slack-jawed at the item: a small stone carving shaped like a bird with outstretched wings. It looked beautiful and delicate, like it was made with much care.

"Did you make this yourself?" Ryker asked, still shocked.

Kane smiled, "I most definitely did."

Ryker snapped out of his shock, "How long did this take?"

Kane shrugged, "A good month or so."

"And you're giving this to me?"

"It is a gift after all."

Ryker grinned from ear to ear, "Thank you."

Kane nodded, "You're welcome."

Kane turned to his sister, "Bree?"

She smiled at his voice, "Yes?"

He held out his hand, gesturing her to come over. She obeyed happily.

When she stood in front of her brother, he went into his pocket and pulled out a small item.

What he held out in front of her was a small microchip, to which she was confused on.

Kane laughed at her facial expression and explained, "It's packed with all sorts of stuff: pictures from my, uh, trip, the letters that I wrote to you everyday, and more... I figured you'd wanted to keep tabs on me, so I made this, just for you." He then delicately placed the chip in his sisters hand.

Bree felt happy tears fall out of her eyes, "Thank you."

Kane smiled warmly, "Anything for you little sis."

He turned to Natalie, whom on the outside looked cold and hard, while on the inside she was fearful and confused.

Kane's smile faded as he saw her expression and his face took on a more guiltful look.

"Am I allowed to come near you?" he asked, not wanting to upset her any more then he had already.

"You are not." Natalie said harshly, though every part of her brain was screaming for him.

Natalie watched as every part of his body fell, giving him a very depressed look yo him, "I get it... I didn't know why I thought you would anyway."

For some reason, those words hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted to cry and run to him, wait what?

Natalie shook the thoughts away, denying that it went through her head.

Kane sighed and whispered something in his sisters ear, handing her his bag.

"I guess I'll be on the roof... Come get me if any of the adults arrive, mainly my mother. I'll see you then." Kane announced, his demeanor still depressing. With that, he teleported onto the roof, where there he began to meditate, trying to fix all of his emotions.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you with this chapter. I promise, it will get better in the next chapter!**


	11. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**AN: I'M ANNOUNCING THAT I AM TRYING TO APPLY ALL OF THE OCS INTO MY STORY! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID SUBMIT, I WILL CHOOSE HOW EVERYONE APPEARS IN THE STORY! SADLY, NOT ALL OF THEM ARE GOING TO BE MAIN VILLAINS, AND NOT ALL OF THEM ARE GOING TO BE IN THIS PARTICULAR STORY (HINT HINT) SO I HOPE I DON'T UPSET ANY OF THOSE WHO DID SUBMIT AND DON'T SEE THEIR OC IN THIS STORY!**

**~ArtemisDaGreat**

**Keep reading my friends...**


	12. Cast Out

**NATALIE POV**

As goth-boy left the room, I was met with a room of glares and mean looks.

"What?" I snapped loudly.

"You know what..." Bree said lowly.

I was about to say something else, but Bree started up again, "GOD DAMN IT NAT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ALL KANE WAS TRYING TO DO WAS APOLOGIZE, AND YOU GO AND ACT LIKE A PRISSY BITCH!"

"I GET THAT YOU DON'T LIKE HIM THAT MUCH, BUT GOD DAMN IT, YOU COULD'VE TRIED! HERE! TAKE THIS! THE STUFF THAT'S IN THERE IS FOR YOU!" Bree screamed, throwing Kane's bag at me with full force.

I was about to snap at her when the common room door opened, revealing the very tired adults.

Bree shot out of the door, obviously to go get Kane.

_'God Nat, you sure messed up this time.'_ I admitted in my head. I sighed, knowing everything but one point that Bree had said was true. I _do_ care for Kane, more then I'd like to admit.

* * *

**BREE POV**

I ran as fast I could to get Kane, knowing he was missing Raven a lot.

When I reached the roof, I saw that he was meditating, so, being the person I am, I sneaked behind him and shouted, "BOO!"

My brother tensed and landed on the ground, breathing heavily with his hand on his chest.

"I…hate…you…" he said in between breaths.

I laughed gleefully, "You don't and you know it…"

Kane rolled his eyes playfully, "You're right."

He slowly got up from the ground and brushed himself off, stretching out his limbs.

After a moment he spoke, "So what's up?"

"Raven's home," I replied, biting back my laughter as I watched my brother freeze and grin widely.

"What's your entrance going to be this time?" I asked.

His grin got bigger, "A normal one."

I was shocked, "Why?"

Kane looked down and blushed, taking sudden interest in his Converse, "I want to see my Mom, no tricks included."

I sympathized, "That was the deepest thing I've ever heard."

Kane chuckled, "Obviously, you don't get out much."

I smiled, "Your point is?"

Kane suddenly grabbed my hand, "Come on, I don't know how much longer I can wait to see her."

I nodded, leading him through the roof entrance and into the hallways.

* * *

**KANE POV**

I followed my sister silently, and before I knew it, we were at the common room doors.

"Stay here," Bree whispered before heading out.

I've never been away from my mother for such a long time. Call me a Momma's boy all you'd like, I am and I'm proud to be.

I listened as my sister entered the common room, where I could smell my mother's scent.

"Raven," I heard Bree call.

"Yes?" came my mother's monotonous voice.

"Well," Bree started, "Us kids sort of have something for you."

"What is it?" I heard Mom's voice ask, her tone curious.

Somehow knowing that this was my cue, I walked into the common room, ignoring all the stares and shocked faces that came from the adults, "Hi Mom."

I saw tears fill her eyes, "Kane?"

I smiled, "The one and only."

Immediately after that, I felt my mother's arms wrap around me, pulling me in a deep hug.

"Never pull that kind of crap again," I heard Mom whisper, her tears starting to soak my shirt.

"Never," I agreed simply, giving a gentle squeeze for extra support.

"You're back then?" I heard Changeling's voice ask.

"Yes sir," I said, keeping up my promise to him.

I felt my mother let me go, and I see Changeling in front me.

He walks up to me in a hug, our first in fact, "Call me Dad."

"Dad..." I test in my mouth, trying out the sound.

"It'll take some getting used to, but I guess I can handle it," I admit, watching Changel- erm, Dad's grin grow.

"Do I get a hug?"

"If you can pry my mother off of me, then yes."

I hear Dad chuckle, causing me to smile.

The sound of Mr. Nightwing's voice faltered the joy, "I won't lie when I say that I can barely tolerate you being here kid."

I feel my mother's arms clench me tighter, "I understand that sir."

"I also won't lie when I say that I don't trust you enough to stay in the building, whether your mother lives here or not," Mr. Nightwing adds.

I swallow the lump in my throat, "Yes sir."

"Then you'll understand when I say that I want you to dwell outside until you can prove that I can trust you."

"Yes sir. I completely understand," I reply, keeping a blank face the entire time.

"Good, now that that's taken care of, out," he orders, pointing at the door.

"Can I say something before I go sir?"

"You may."

I look around the room, feeling the glare's of the adults around me, "I'm sorry for what happened, for the pain that I caused. Now that I'm back, I'm going to work the hardest I can to prove that I can be trusted, that I can be good. I don't care how long it will take it or how hard it will be, I just wanted to let you know that."

With that, I gently pulled off my mother's arms and turned towards the door without one emotion on my face.

Without another word, I walked out of the common room and outside into the now cold night air.

I lay down on one of the rocks and look up at the Tower, not envying or hating it's occupants, _'__Now all I have to do is let them no that I am no monster...'_

I sigh and look at the stars, mapping out all of the constellations and plotting my next move to get on my new family's good side.


	13. Training

**KANE POV**

I woke up to someone poking my face quite annoyingly.

My eyes opened, revealing a surprising guest.

"Wally?" I asked, putting my hand up to block out the bright sun.

"Hey Kane," the boy greeted, sitting on a rock next to me.

"What're you doing out here?" I asked, sitting up and stretching out my sore muscles.

Wally scratched the back of his head, "I was wondering if you could train with me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Train with me? Why?"

He smiled, "I want to train with someone new in order to get better..."

I shrugged, "Alright."

He grinned from ear to ear as I got off of my rock and moved to a flat area.

"Your move," I told him, getting in my fighting stance.

Before I knew it, Wally dashed at me at an inhuman speed, fist raised. Luckily, I had even faster reflexes, and simply grabbed his fist.

"You're going to have to do better then that if you want to hit me kiddo," I teased, letting go of his fist. His eyes narrowed as he threw a series of punches and kicks, which were all blocked by me.

I heard him growl in frustration as I once again blocked one of his quick attacks.

His moves began getting sloppy and unorganized, his temper rising.

Once again I grabbed his fist, "Listen, you can't let the enemy get into your head. Otherwise, your moves will get sloppy."

I let his fist go and started walking back to my designated spot.

"You're a really good fighter bro," I heard Wally comment, already sitting on one of the rocks.

I shrugged, "So tell me about your powers."

Wally smirked, "I got my dad's power of super speed."

I chuckled, "I can see that. How fast can you go?"

Wally shrugged, "30 miles per hour, give or take. That's nothing compared to my dad though."

"Why compare yourself to him? You achieve running at 30 miles per hour. For anyone normal, that's pretty damn fast."

Wally shrugged again, "I guess."

I looked him straight in the eye, "You guess? Dude, what you are is amazing, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. You know what? I'm going to train you, that way you can be just as badass as me."

"You'd do that?"

"No doubt about it."

"Thanks man, you don't know how much that means to me."

I shrugged, "It's no problem."

Wally was about to say something else, but I interrupted him when I saw Nightwing coming our way, "Why don't you go back inside before everyone starts to worry? You can come and train later."

Wally nodded and hopped off the rocks before running full speed into the Tower.

As Nightwing approached, I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves.

* * *

**NIGHWING POV**

I watched closely as Raven's son sparred with Wally, not even throwing a punch at the young boy.

As I approached the boys, Wally left as the teen instructed.

"Hello sir," I heard Raven's spawn greet quietly.

"What's that you were doing with Wally?" I asked, not acknowledging the boy.

"He woke me up and asked me to spar with him, sir."

"Huh..." I remarked, earning a side glance from the boy.

"Is that problem sir? I won't do anything that you don't want me to do," the boy replied shyly.

"Actually, I want you to spar with me," I ordered.

Automatically, Kane got up and moved to the middle of the beach.

I flipped down off of the rocks and got into my fighting stance, Kane getting in his.

"Whenever you're ready sir," the kid called, and I took that opportunity to strike.

To my amazement, he blocked my attack.

This went on and soon enough, the two of us had gathered an audience of all of my fellow Titan's. What's weird was, Kane hadn't made one attack towards me yet.

"Aren't you going to attack?" I remarked, still attacking the young teen. He didn't reply, he only kept blocking my attacks, and it was pissing me off to know end.

After what seemed like hours, Kane grabbed my arm and twisted it just enough to make me kneel. I was tired, sweaty, but the kid looked perfectly fine.

"I will not fight you. I do not fight those I care for," Kane finally said. With that, he let my arm go, and stalked off to the rocks where I saw him sleeping at.

Silence was the only sound, for the onlookers were just as shocked as I was.

Cyborg came over and helped me up, "He kicked your ass, man."

All I could do was nod and look at the boy who had just outmatched me, the boy wonder. _'Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all...'_

"Hey kid!" I called, causing everyone's attention to snap to me.

"I think I might have a mission for you if you're up for it!" I called.

Kane smiled and nodded, flying over to me.

* * *

**KANE POV**

I have to admit I was shocked when Nightwing told me he had a mission for me.

"Come on," he urged when I got over to him.

To my surprise, he led me into the Tower and into a computer room.

Nightwing walked over to a computer and on a giant screen, a large building appeared.

"This is the IAFV, the International Academy For Villains," Nightwing informed me.

"It houses and trains children to one day become villains. Us older Titans are already planning to send the kids to this building for their first mission. What they need is a mission leader... That's where you come in."

I looked at the man incredulously, "Me?"

He nodded, "Did I stutter?"

I shook my head and he continued, "You are the oldest, strongest, and from what I can see, most qualified."

I nodded, "I accept."

"Good. You go tomorrow."

My eyebrows shot up, "You sure that's enough time sir?"

"I think so... You'll get more details later on, but now, you may go."

I nodded and left with only one thought on my mind, _'Evil villain high school, here I come...'_


	14. Taming the Beast

**NIGHTWING POV**

I watched as Kane strolled happily out of the Titan's computer room. He wanted a chance to prove himself; well, he got it.

I just hope that when I send him to a school full of villains, he won't become one himself.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

We woke the kids up nice and early for their briefing. Everyone except Kane looked dead tired, but Kane looked mature and ready to go.

"Alright kids, here's the deal. We have a situation at the IAFV, a school that trains gifted children for villainy," I explained, eyeing every one of the children.

"That doesn't sound familiar," Raven commented sarcastically, earning blushes from both Cyborg and Jinx and a burst of laughter from Changeling.

"We need to infiltrate the facility and take them down from the inside," I added, ignoring Raven completely.

"You are to pose as students and acquire as much information as possible. Do not, I repeat, do _not_ get comprised," I continued, earning a nod from every one of the children.

_'Now here comes the hard part.'_

I walked towards Kane, a strong hand on his shoulder, "Kane here will be your mission leader. Anything he says goes."

From that, everyone but Kane's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious!" Natalie screamed, "You can't just allow him to waltz right in and become leader!"

I was about to say something, but Kane put his hand up to stop me, his face completely calm, "It's okay; let her go."

"He's an inconsiderate asshole that nearly got us all killed! And now look; you're putting the kid in charge! Who knows if he even tamed that _thing_?"

She turned towards Kane, "Uncle Changeling can't control his monster, what makes you so special? Why can _you_ control yours?"

Kane sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

"I think we all want to know," Natalie spat.

He walked over near the TV and gestured at the couch, "Then please, sit."

* * *

**KANE POV**

I watched as every person in the room sat down on the large couch, all eyes settling on me.

I cleared my throat, "To tell you how I tamed the Beast, I have to tell you the entire story."

"And why is that goth-boy?" Natalie asked mockingly.

"Because I'm sure you're _dying_ to know what all happened to me _sweetheart_," I replied, earning a shocked expression from the rest of the listener's.

"Sweetheart?" she snapped.

I smirked, "Yes pumpkin?"

Natalie sat in awe, her mouth agape, looking almost like a fish forming words.

"Well, now that that's over, I'd like to tell my story now," I announced, turning to the rest of the room.

"As soon as I left the Tower, I was planning on going back to Australia, maybe stay at a friends for a few weeks.

Of course, that didn't happen. I don't remember much of what happened, only that I waas on an island in mere seconds. After looking around the land and finding no one in sight, I figured that it would be a perfect place for me try and tame _it_.

Over the next couple of months, I worked, trained, and tried everything I could. After failing so many times, I was about to give up, but instead, I came up with a stupid but possibly effective plan.

The Beast was triggered by anger, a lessening of will. So I thought, why not break _it's_ will?" I paused, a lump in my throat, "I, uh, don't think I should go on."

"Why not, too chicken?" Natalie mocked again.

"Actually, I don't want you all to look at me any differently."

"Come on, just tell us," Grace urged.

"Alright," I replied hesitantly.

I looked at the floor, "I made the Beast get angry about Natalie, who seemed like the only thing he _truly_ cared about.

As soon as I felt him start to come out, I forced myself to morph into into something else. When he started to morph from there, I morphed to something else, and so on and so forth...

That went on for hours. By the time I finally won, I had broken every bone in my body at least 3 times. Since I have an abnormal healing rate, I had to snap all those bones back into place."

I looked at Natalie, "I broke every bone in my body just to keep _you_ safe. So, next time you try to call me an inconsiderate asshole, think about what I did."

I stormed out of the common room, pissed beyond belief.


	15. The Talk

**NO ONE POV**

Kane stormed into the Titan's gym that he saw when Nightwing was taking him to the computer room.

He praised himself for dressing lazy; complete with no piercings, jogging pants, and a hoodie. He nearly ripped off his hoodie, taking his shirt off with it. He was left with a bare chest, but he didn't care.

He walked straight the punching bag he saw and started wailing on it mercilessly.

* * *

After Kane left, a tense silence fell upon the Titans.

"Well, I guess I'll press the mission back a few days, that gives Kane some time to cool off," Nightwing announced. He stood up and left the room, everyone but Natalie and Raven following suit.

A moment passed before Raven spoke, "I know you're mad at him, but the least you could do is give him a chance."

Natalie scoffed, "Why should I?"

"Because he loves you," Raven murmured.

Natalie looked straight at the woman, her eyes wide, "What did you say?"

"I said he loves you. Even though he doesn't want to, he does. He would do anything for you, even if it means avoiding you until the day he dies," Raven repeated, her voice strong.

"He blames himself for the Beast choosing you. That's why he's trying his hardest to keep that _thing _away from you. He left his family, his flesh and blood, for _you_, to keep _you _safe. Now that he's back, the only person he cares for with his entire being is treating him like something less then dirt," Raven continued, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"How do you think I feel, having some stranger automatically fall in love with me at first sight. Not only that, but having that stranger's _beast_ desire to have _me _to be it's _mate_?" Natalie shot back, tears forming in her eyes.

A sympathetic look crossed Raven's face, "I _do_ know how you feel."

"How? How could you possibly know what this feels like?" Natalie cried, the tears starting to flow.

What shocked both female's was the reply that Raven gave, "Because Changeling's beast wants _me_..."

Natalie snapped her head up, "What?!"

Raven nodded, "It still does too. His beast is like a ticking time bomb, who knows the next time it will strike..."

A loud crash followed by a deep roar was heard throughout the entire building, causing both to jump.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to see what's going on," Raven stated quickly, before grabbing Natalie's hand and jumping up from the couch and running down the halls, trying to find the source of the sound.

* * *

As Kane pounded on the punching bag, a familiar dark chuckle sounded in his head, _**"You really thought you could get rid of me?"**_

Kane immediately froze, "You?!"

Another chuckle, _**"Who else**** dipstick?"**_

Kane was about to reply, but a voice cut him off, "You know, talking to yourself won't get you anywhere kiddo."

He shot around, "Dad?"

Changeling stood there in the doorway, "What's bothering you?"

Kane bit his cheek before looking at the ground, "I need you to evacuate the Tower."

Changeling's eyebrow arched, "What? Now why on earth wou-" Changeling stopped, answering his own question.

"He's back, isn't he?" Changeling asked lowly.

Kane nodded, "I thought he was gone for good."

Changeling gulped, "Well it could be worse-"

_**"You mean like me coming out to play?"**_a voice echoed in Changeling's head.

"Shit..." Changeling muttered.

Now it was Kane who was confused, "What's wrong?"

"We now have _two_ unwanted guests in the Tower," Changeling replied, a sorrowful look on his face.

"What are you-" Kane was cut off by a chuckle that came from Changeling's mouth, though it wasn't his?

**"Are you really that**** dense?"** the same-toned voice asked darkly.

Kane looked into Changeling's eyes, only to find his father's pupils slit like a cat's, "Oh shit..."

Kane was about to say something, but he felt a loss in control of his body, leaving him somehow stuck inside his own head.

**"I don't recall asking how smart I am dickhead,"** Kane's mouth said.

_'Well shit, that explains it...'_ Kane's being said.

**"That a challenge pipsqueak?"** the original Beast growled.

The Beast 2.0 smirked, **"I believe it was, old man." **

**(AN: I wanted to have different names for the Beasts so you know the differences between the two. So, now that that's said, I must add that I'll be calling Changeling's beast The Beast and Kane's beast The Beast 2.0)**

The Beast growled and began morphing into it's true form, the Beast 2.0 doing the same.

The Beast grabbed a 200 hundred pound weight and launched, smashing a treadmill in the process.

**"That all you got old timer?****"** the Beast 2.0 taunted in their animalistic language.

The Beast roared loudly, **"No one ever talks to the Beast that way! I'll have your tail between your legs by the time I'm through with you."  
**

**"Don't just sing it, bring it!" **the Beast 2.0 mocked, pissing the Beast off even more.

The Beast charged, and so the battle had begun.


	16. The Battle

Raven and Natalie ran to the source of the roar and found themselves in the gym.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked, almost out of breath.

"Let's just say, all hell is breaking loose," Raven replied in the same manner. The two gazed at the two beasts going head on.

The Beast swung at the Beast 2.0, making him crash into the thick concrete wall behind him.

"I don't get it; if Kane's the black one then who's-" Natalie was cut off by Raven.

"What other person do you know is green and has a beast?!"

Natalie gulped, "Oh shit..."

The rest of the Titans started to file in, all with the same shocked expressions.

"Who the hell is that?!" Terra yelled, not having known about Changeling having a beast as well.

"Your ex-boyfriend and father of your daughter," Cyborg replied meekly.

Terra's eyes widened remarkably, "That _thing_ is Changeling?"

Raven clapped sarcastically, "We have a winner..."

Ignoring Raven's response, Nightwing spoke, "How do we stop them?"

Raven sighed and looked at Natalie, "The only way possible."

Natalie nodded in understanding and both started to walk towards the beasts, only to be stopped by Jinx, a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" she cried.

Natalie shook her mother's hand off her shoulder, "What I have to." With that, they started to once again walk towards the mayhem that was ensuing.

**"Wow, that one almost hurt a little,"** the Beast 2.0 taunted, peeling himself off the wall, a large scratch evident on his abdomen.

**"Why you-"**

"ENOUGH!" Raven cried, causing both beasts to stop in their tracks.

_'MOM! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!'_ Kane screamed inaudibly.

The Beast took on a puppy dog look, and the Beast 2.0 almost took the advantage-that was, until he saw Natalie standing next to Raven.

"I need you to breathe; to stop fighting," Raven cooed, walking over and petting the Beast on the head. The Beast nuzzled the touch and breathed, causing it to get smaller and smaller until it was back to looking like Changeling.

"Rae? What happened?" Changeling asked, leaning on to Raven's shoulder.

"Shhh, save your strength," she replied softly. She looked to Natalie, who was still frozen in place.

"Go," she urged, gently nudging the younger girl.

Natalie nodded and gulped before starting to walk over towards the Beast 2.0, who was already kneeling on the ground.

It picked her up, but she still tried to remain calm. She put a shaking hand on the Beast 2.0's forehead, looking straight into it's large eyes. To everyone's surprise, it mewled and purred, nuzzling the girl gently.

"I need you to morph back into Kane, Mr. Beast," she urged.

A growl erupted at the sound of it's host's name. The Titans were about to attack it but Raven shook her head.

"Please Mr. Beast?" she asked sweetly, her mouth in a pout.

The Beast 2.0 audibly sighed, actually rolling his eyes the way Kane would. He put Natalie down and slowly but surely morphed back into Kane.

Natalie caught him as he was about to fall, not noticing his wound.

"I KNEW IT! RAVEN _IS _THE ONLY THING THAT CAN STOP THE BEAST! BOOYAH! ALL Y'ALL PAY UP!" Cyborg whooped. The older Titans groaned, actually pulling out money and giving it to Cyborg.

An exchanged glance was taken between Changeling and Raven, blushes evident on both their faces.

"Come on, we have to get these two to the med bay," Raven ordered, obviously still blushing.

Nightwing cleared his throat, trying not to smile, "You're right."

She started leading Changeling to the door when Nighwing stopped her, "But first, you two have to admit your feelings for each other."

Both immediately froze in place, "W-what are you- you can't be serious! Me? And him? Impossible!"

Cyborg was on the ground laughing, "You are completely _whipped!_"

Raven cast a glance at Changeling, then at Terra, who looked to be fine with this ordeal, then back at Changeling, and unwillingly for her, their eyes met.

He pushed himself off of her, not breaking eye contact.

Raven was about question him, but before she could, Changeling pressed his lips against hers, causing an explosion of fireworks between the two.

As soon as he did so, he pulled back, shocked at his actions. He waited for anything to explode, but saw nothing.

"I love you Raven," he admitted quietly.

Surprising everyone in the room, her arms circled his neck and she pulled him in for another kiss. When air was needed, they pulled back.

"Love you too Gar," she murmured in his ear.

A gigantic grin plastered itself across the Changeling's face and whoops and cat calls were heard around the room.

The couple started to walk out the door, everyone else following behind. Well, almost everyone.


	17. Healing

Kane and Natalie still stood where they had before, Kane leaning on Natalie for support.

"Come on Kane, let's get to the med bay to check if you got injured at all," Natalie cooed, almost cursing at the irony of the situation.

"I wish I could, but uh, it's not really possible," he answered meekly. He hissed in pain, and fell on one knee.

"What's the matter?" she asked frantically, finally turning to see what Kane's condition was.

Although she almost drooled at his godly sculpted biceps and his very rare 8 pack, she gasped when she _finally _saw the deep scratch marks that stretched across his abdomen. He was losing a lot of blood.

Losing the rest of his strength, Kane collapsed in a heap.

_'Why the hell didn't I see these before?'_ she thought helplessly.

"Raven, Uncle Changeling, anybody, help!" she screeched, snapping everyone's attention to her and Kane.

"You have to stay awake for me Kane, for me..." Natalie pleaded desperately, pressing her hands to his wounds.

"Anything... for... you... Beautiful..." Kane replied weakly, a pained smirk on his face.

"OH MY GOD! KANE!" Bree cried, automatically running over to help her brother.

The rest of the group came over just quickly, parting to let through Changeling, Raven, and Cyborg.

"We need to get him to the med bay immediately! Changeling, Flash, help me pick him up!" Cyborg cried. The two men nodded and did as told, practically running for the med bay. The rest of the Titans ran with them, ready to give any assistance if necessary. This left Nighwing, Raven, and Natalie.

"What the hell happened?" Nightwing barked.

Tears started to fill Natalie's eyes, "I don'- I don't know!"

Raven, despite being completely scared for her son, walked over to Natalie and helped her up, and pulled her away.

Raven shooed Nightwing with a glare, which he quickly obeyed, racing to catch up with his teammate's.

"I-I'm s-so sorry... so sorry," Natalie repeated.

"It's okay, you did the best you could," Raven cooed, rubbing her back soothingly.

"There was so much blood..." Natalie whispered, looking at her hands.

"Come on, let's clean you up, then we can go see Kane." Raven grabbed the girls wrist and led her out into the hallways.

* * *

They entered the girl's bathroom and Raven gently washed Natalie's hands.

The broken girl suddenly enveloped Raven into a hug, sobbing.

Raven led her to the floor and just sat there and soothed the poor girl until the sobbing turned into hiccups and sniffles.

"Come on, let's go see how he's doing."

Natalie nodded, letting the empath help her up.

* * *

**CYBORG POV**

Flash, Changeling and I had finally gotten to the med bay and gotten Kane on a bed.

I immediately checked his wounds and saw that they tore through his skin almost completely.

"We need to stop the bleeding _now_," I stated firmly.

"Just... cauterize... the wound..." Kane wheezed out.**(1)**

"B-but-" I stuttered.

"Now!" he gasped.

I gulped and looked at Flash and Changeling, "I need you to hold his limbs down."

"What-" Changeling questioned.

"Just do it god damn it!" I screamed, making him visibly flinch. He nodded, both Flash and he grabbing Kane.

I heated up my electrocauterizer that I installed in my hand in case of emergencies and pressed it to one of Kane's wounds.

The kid didn't even_ flinch_.

By the time I was done with all of the wounds, four obvious scabs were already formed. Changeling had sat off to the side of his son's bed and Flash exited the room.

I bandaged him up and gave him some medication to help the pain.

"Did I do that?" Changeling asked, his face grim.

I nodded sadly, and as soon as the grass stain was about to reply, Flash walked back into the room.

"There are people out there who want to come in..."

I nodded, "Let 'em in."

* * *

**NO ONE POV**

A tense Raven entered the room first, nearly gasping at the state her son was in.

"Hey Rae," he said, his voice quiet.

"It wasn't you who made that mark, _it_ did," Raven replied, almost reading her boyfriend's mind.

Changeling shook his head, "Let's not talk about this here." Raven nodded, grabbing his hand and gently squeezing for reassurance.

The rest of the family, not including Natalie, walked in

"Kane!" A red-eyed Bree screamed.

Bree immediately went to her brother's side, grabbing his hand gently.

"Bree-Bree, I don't know if he's-" Cyborg started.

"Conscious?... Well... I sure... as hell... am..." Kane croaked.

The entire room froze.

"How are you _still _conscious?" Cyborg asked, shocked that the boy didn't pass out already.

"He's right; from the blood loss alone you _should_ be unconscious," Nightwing added.

"So how are you still awake?" Bree questioned.

"Well...for one... I come... from a family... of hard-asses..." Kane replied, a faint smile on his face.

A chorus of laughs erupted inside the room.

The entire atmosphere of the room lightened, giving it a more comfortable feel to it.

"You said for one, what's the other reason?" Tyrese asked lightly.

The smile on Kane's face left, "..."

A sheer force of realization hit Changeling hard.

"Oh my- Kane, please tell me you didn't!" Changeling screamed, leaving everyone completely confused.

Bree was about to question her father, but one look into Kane's eyes told it all.

Bree facepalmed, "You do realize now that you're completely screwed."

"Pretty much," Kane admitted, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What _did _Kane do?" A tense Natalie asked from the backround. Everyone's gaze snapped o thte just-arriving girl, then back to Changeling and Kane, seeing as they were just as confused as the girl.

"If we could have everyone but my mom, Bree, Natalie, and my Dad clear out, it would make things a bit easier," Kane commented.

Everyone but the mentioned unwillingly left the room, leaving an awkward silence that echoed in the room.

Kane looked at his lap while Bree gestured for Natalie to come over, which she did so hesitantly.

Changeling sighed, "When us changelings morph, a part of that animals DNA temporarily becomes our own."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Natalie questioned.

"When seriously injured, we changelings have the option of using the animal's DNA to heal faster; depending on the animal of course," Bree continued.

"I made the mistake of trying to use the Beast's DNA to make myself heal quicker... It did help, but in doing so, I gave him even more strength then before," Kane admitted.

"And the more my beast comes out..." Kane trailed off.

"The more mine will too," Changeling finished.

* * *

**(1) Not a medical genius here, but from what I know, to cauterize a wound is to burn tissue and blood vessels in order to stop severe bleeding.**


	18. VERY VERY IMPORTANT AN

**Okay guys, I know you might be a little angry about this, but I'm re-editing my chapters, making this story a little different... I need you to know that none of the characters will change, but the actions and plot will.**

**I'm sorry if this angers any of you guys, but I promise that the story will have the same feel to it, just a separate plot line.**

**For example, instead of having Kane become the beast 2.0 right away, I'm going to save it for later, though it still will be in this story...**

**Again, I'm sorry if this angers you.**

**The editing will take maybe a day, more or less, so bear with me people! :)**

**~ArtemisDaGreat**


End file.
